Unspoken Fears
by SoraTakinouchi
Summary: Set after first tri movie. Yamato didn't like being left at the ferris wheel all that much. One-shot Sorato.


_Disclaimer: Look, if I ever do own Digimon, I would be adding sorato moments to the script. Not here._

x-x-x

" _That_ was unfair."

The quiet words, spoken too close to ear, made her give a surprised squeal through her teeth and she jumped a little on her feet.

"Yamato!" she seethed, turning around, "Don't - do _not_ sneak up on me!"

He grinned, a lazy shrug of his shoulder indicating his enjoyment with her response.

"That was unfair," he repeated, his expression dissolving into that of faked hurt.

Sora tilted her head sideways, frowning slightly, "What was?"

" _You_. Leaving me at the ferris wheel to go with the others."

She smiled slightly, the memory of their baffled faces resurfacing in her mind's eye, and raised her eyebrows, "You mean _me_ , leaving you to sort things out with Taichi?" she stretched herself to her full height, "Yeah, not ashamed of that."

Yamato rolled his eyes, "By forcing us into each other?"

"It worked, didn't it?" she quipped.

Yamato opened his mouth, "But -"

"Didn't it?" she insisted.

"Yeah," he agreed half heartedly.

"Good," Sora winked cheekily.

Yamato shook his head, an affectionate smile appearing on his face at her ways, as he leaned against the glass pane of the hallway window, "I don't like it when you do that."

Sora mimicked his posture right across from him, "And I don't like it when you two fight."

Momentarily unable to come up with a reply, Yamato stared out the window, down at the football field. Taichi was practising, looking for all the world as if another catastrophe had not just began to unravel. As if, not just yesterday, they were battling three Kuwagamon and an Alphamon only to end up watching them disappear into a portal. None of them were sure if they won.

"He was the one who was running away from the fight," Yamato murmured quietly, not accusing, explaining. Sora followed his line of sight and smirk a little as her eyes found Taichi ordering about his team.

"And you talking to him about it instead of punching him for it, helped him get over it," she said calmly, her eyes following Taichi's movements, "So leaving you two to take the car together was not a bad idea."

Yamato looked at her, slight frustration in his eyes, "I don't - Sora, I don't like being put on the spot."

She placed her hands over her waist and faced him squarely, "Do you rather I leave you two angry at each other so when the time comes, both of you are too proud to put your differences aside and work like a team?" Sora asked impatiently.

Yamato stared at her, unable to come with an answer.

Sora reached out and placed a firm hand on his arm, a soothing gesture that almost always help him see her way, "We don't know what's coming, Yamato, but I know that we're going to need each other to fight it."

Yamato placed his hand on top of hers, staring at her for a long moment and finding his reality under her touch, before smiling slightly, "I guess that makes sense."

They turned to look back down at the field, to find Taichi lying over grass. He, too, spotted the two of them at the window and waved a lazy arm, his other hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Sora waved back, chuckling. Yamato simply raised his palm before dropping it down.

"What do you think is coming?" he asked quietly, his smile dropping. The sight of Taichi had awaken in him all the fears that had been haunting him since he saw Taichi and Agumon lying bruised at the airport.

Sora waited until Taichi dropped his arm and closed his eyes before her own smile vanished and she whispered a reply they both knew but were afraid to say, "Something very, very dark."

x-x-x

 _A/N: Yes, I saw Tri.! Yes, I loved it! Yes, I felt the lack of Sorato moments. Yes, I am making up for it._

 _Just my very first attempt at writing for tri. And I don't think there are many fanfic writers who have started on tri. I could very well be one of the_ _firsts. Also, this story is dedicated to Zineku_ _._ _Thank you for reviewing every single chapter of every single Sorato story I've ever written._

 _So tell me what do you think, guys!_


End file.
